Forbidden Memories
by naru misato-san
Summary: U.A. Os cavaleiros de Bronze estão no colegial, e o destino une novamente dois irmaos que foram separados na infancia...


**Nota da autora: Oi gente, bom, essa fic é um crossorver... se vocês quiserem que eu continue, é só comentarem bastante! hehehe... bom. To falando sério. P**

**Tive a idéia de escrever essa fic quando eu tava assistindo Dawson's creek... não que isso nunca tenha me passado pela mente antes, mas pensei que jamais daria certo. Então, essa semana resolvi por em prática, quem sabe vocês não gostem?**

**Essa fic se passa em um universo alternativo onde os cavaleiros do zodíaco não passam de um anime muito apreciado por Seya, um garoto normal que estuda numa escola de Tóquio, tem 15 anos e cursa o primeiro ano do ensino médio (tá, não sou muito ligada no sistema de ensino do Japão...). Ikki foi separado de seu irmão, Shun, que foi adotado por um casal chinês. Hyoga nunca perdeu a mãe e está fazendo intercâmbio na casa de Seya. Shiryu... bom, querem saber mais? É só ler, boa leitura e espero que gostem!!! . **

**Naru**

--x--

Forbidden Memories

Cap 1

Ufa... mais um dia cansativo de aula termina naquela escola de Tókio. Ikki saia de sua sala confiante que iria fazer um bom teste de matemática na próxima semana. Ao aproximar-se de seu armário, ele se depara com um menino um pouco diferente que estava bastante sorridente.

Seu nome era Shun e era um aluno novo. Algo também lhe chamou a atenção quando passou pelo rapaz alto de cabelos negros. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos como se lembrassem um do outro, de alguma forma. Logo Ikki desviou o olhar e chamou a atenção de Shun.

- O que está olhando? – perguntou Ikki abrindo seu armário

- Desculpa... é que... deixa pra lá... – respondeu Shun baixando a cabeça e retomando seu caminho

- "Que aparência frágil..." – pensou Ikki – "jamais iria querer brigar com um garoto assim..."

Ikki não era de briga, era um rapaz muito sério, mas quando pisavam no pé dele... coitado... Uma coisa que ele dominava bem era as artes marciais. Algo ele tinha que fazer para matar o tempo e a solidão, já que morava num orfanato e ainda não era maior de idade para sair dele.

- "Só falta um ano... só mais um..." – pensou Ikki quando foi curiosamente surpreendido por um menino baixinho de cabelos castanhos.

- ELA QUER TE CONHECER, VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!!! – gritou o menino

- Seya?! Quem quer me conhecer?! – perguntou assustado

- "Ela"! A aluna nova!! Do 2º ano!

Ikki sorriu.

- Ela quer me conhecer? Por que?

- Ora, porque te achou bonito, inteligente.... olha, se você não quer, eu quero!

- Eu ouvi isso Seya, vou contar tudo para Saori! – disse um rapaz loiro com sotaque russo.

- O que você vai contar pra Saori?! Seu loirinho azedo! Não somos namorados! – respondeu Seya com raiva enquanto Hyoga ria diante da reação do amigo. – bom, não vim perder meu tempo com você, só vim dizer ao meu amigo Ikki, que Pandora do 2º ano quer conhece-lo. Você vai, né Ikki?

Silêncio total e eles deram conta de que Ikki já não se encontrava.

- Viu o que você fez, Hyoga?!

- Eu?! Você que o assustou!

- Ikkiii!!! Esperaaaaaaaaa!!! – gritou Seya

Shun estava sentado num dos degraus da escada, na frente da escola, comendo um sanduíche. Estava sozinho, era novato, por isso não tinha amigos ainda.

Uma menina de baixa estatura e longos cabelos roxos apareceu. Shun havia admirado a sua beleza por toda a aula.

- Oi, posso sentar com você? – perguntou a menina

- Claro, quer um pedaço de sanduíche? – respondeu Shun educadamente – qual o seu nome? – perguntou após a resposta negativa vindo dela quanto ao sanduíche

- Meu nome é Saori. Sou da sua sala, não sei se notou!

- Claro que notei! – respondeu Shun amável – você estuda aqui há quanto tempo?

- Sei lá, desde que comecei a estudar... – respondeu Saori – e você, de onde vem?

- Sou japonês, mas morava em Hong Kong com meus pais adotivos. Eles são de lá mesmo... – respondeu Shun

- Ah, você é adotado? Bem vindo ao clube! Eu fui dada ao meu avô quando ele fazia uma excursão para a Grécia... segundo meu avo ele parecia estar sendo perseguido... bom, mas vamos deixar esse assunto de lado! Está esperando seus pais?

- Saori... – disse uma voz pouco mais grossa – você vai para casa agora?

- Sim Ikki! Vamos! Eu estava querendo conhecer melhor o novo aluno... qual seu nome mesmo?

- Meu nome é Shun!

- O que? Seu nome é Shun?! – perguntou Ikki assustado – "Por deus... será que...?"

- Sim, exatamente! Meu nome é Shun, por que? – retrucou Shun também desconfiado

- Nada... por... por nada... Saori, se você vem comigo é melhor andar depressa, vamos de ônibus... – disse Ikki

- Vocês moram juntos? – perguntou Shun – vocês são irmãos?

- Não, mas é como se fosse... – respondeu Saori – Ikki mora na fundação Kido, que pertence ao meu avô! É bem perto da minha casa...

- Saori, é praticamente no mesmo terreno. – disse Ikki – É... e por causa do meu comportamento nunca fui adotado. E nem quis ser... bom, vamos logo Saori, o ônibus vem vindo.

Shun observa os dois irem embora, mas o que mais o chamou a atenção foi Ikki. Ele não sabia direito porque.

- "Ikki..." – pensou Shun

- Ei, Shun! – chamou um homem chinês de dentro de um carro.

- Estou indo, Papai!! – disse Shun sem pensar duas vezes e correndo para dentro do carro

- Ei, olha só... ele vai pra casa de carro... – disse Seya olhando o carro ir embora

- Não implica com ele, ele é novato! – disse Hyoga

- Não estou implicando! Por que ele não vai a pé, como tudo mundo?

- Ah Seya... ele não tem amigos, poderia se perder por aí! Ele morava em Hong Kong... – respondeu Hyoga

- Parece japonês.

- E só porque é japonês é obrigado a morar no Japão, sua anta? – perguntou Hyoga dando um tapa na cabeça de Seya

- Eeei!!!! – Seya fez uma careta

- Vamos, estou louco para comer o sushi que a sua mãe faz!! – disse Hyoga correndo na frente

- Ei, espera Hyoga!!!

Hyoga era russo, mas estava fazendo intercambio no Japão. Foi aceito para ficar na casa da família (também adotiva) de Seya. Logo se tornaram amigos, apesar das pequenas discussões.

Ikki estava dentro do ônibus com Saori que parecia nunca ter andado de ônibus antes.

- Que legal andar de ônibus! – disse Saori olhando pela janela – é muito melhor que naquela limusine horrível!

- "Daria tudo pra andar numa limusine 'horrível' dessas..." fale mais baixo, todos estão ouvindo... – disse Ikki sentado, de braços cruzados

Saori ficou uns minutos calada, mas logo começou de novo.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- Hein? O que?

- Eles põem mais pessoas que cadeiras dentro dos ônibus, aí fica tudo mundo em pé!

- Ai Saori... – Ikki pôs a mão no rosto

Um rapaz de terno que estava em pé ao lado, respondeu à reivindicação de Saori.

- Bem, gracinha, já que você quer que eu me sente, bem que você poderia ceder seu lugar pra mim, mas você também iria sentada, era só sentar no meu "colinho", o que acha?

Ikki não admitia falta de respeito, principalmente com uma garota de quinze anos que praticamente morava na mesma casa que ele e que estivesse sob sua responsabilidade naquele momento.

- O que você disse?! – perguntou Ikki levantando abruptamente fazendo o homem pular para trás – atreva-se a dizer isso de novo, seu imbecil – Ikki empurrou o homem que caiu sobre outras pessoas

- Ikki! – disse Saori – não precisa arranjar confusão!

- Saori, esse almofadinha vai ter o que merece!!!

Uma cena bem curiosa para quem estava passando pela calçada: um ônibus pára e um rapaz de uniforme colegial é jogado pela porta. Logo em seguida, uma garota também é empurrada.

- Ei, Ikki... – disse Saori ajeitando o uniforme

Ikki já estava prestes a explodir e dizer várias coisas (até um pouco mal educadas) para Saori.

- Desculpa... – disse Saori sem graça – eu não queria criar problemas.

Ikki acabou não dizendo nada e perdoando Saori.

- Deixa pra lá... – disse se levantando – aquele imbecil merecia um bom soco mesmo...

O mesmo ônibus joga para fora o cara que mexeu com Saori. Pelo jeito ele ainda queria mais encrenca.

- Seu pirralho, quem você pensa que é?! Você pensa que pode me dar um soco e ficar por isso mesmo?!

O homem estava com tanta raiva que sacou uma arma e apontou para o peito de Ikki.

- Ei, calma! – disse Ikki mostrando as palmas das mãos – baixe essa arma, vamos resolver isso com calma!

- Você está com medo, hein? O que pode fazer agora, seu pirralho imbecil?!

- Abaixe essa arma, por favor! – pediu Saori

- Claro que vou abaixar... assim que eu furar a cabeça dele!!! – e sorriu

De repente o homem faz uma cara estranha, como se estivesse sentindo uma forte dor. Logo seus olhos viraram, ele caiu de joelhos e em seguida caiu desmaiado.

- Shun!! – sorriu Saori ao ver o garoto que segurava um extintor de incêndios

- Você... me salvou, obrigado garoto! – agradeceu Ikki baixando as mãos

- Não tem de que. Estava passando com o meu pai e vi vocês dois...

- O que faziam aqui?

- Meu pai estava perdido. Vocês podem me dizer como chegamos ao centro? – sorriu Shun

- Primeiro vamos levar esse cara para a delegacia. – disse um homem que surgiu por trás de Shun

Ikki olhou para aquele homem... algo o despertou uma raiva que não sentia há muitos anos. Aquele homem já o havia feito mal, mas ele não sabia o que era, não conseguia lembrar, como se sua mente tivesse bloqueado essa lembrança dolorosa.

- Sim pai, boa idéia! Você sabe onde fica a delegacia? – perguntou Shun

- Ahh... não. – respondeu o pai

- Então, se dermos uma carona a eles, eles poderiam nos levar até lá! O que acha? – perguntou Shun sorridente

- Não, podemos ir a pé, estamos perto!

Seya e Hyoga também chegaram ao local e estranharam a situação.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou Seya

- Seya, esse homem apontou aquela arma para nós, mas estamos bem... – respondeu Saori

- Tem certeza, Saori? Você está mesmo bem?! – perguntou Seya examinando Saori para ver se ela não estava machucada

- Seya! Estou bem! O pai do Shun vai nos levar na delegacia... – respondeu Saori

- Não precisa, já disse! Vamos deixar a policia fora disso... vou pra casa a pé... vamos Saori, já estamos chegando.

- Espera, Ikki, tem certeza que não quer levar esse cara pra delegacia? – perguntou Shun

- "Ikki, não pode ser..." – pensou o pai de Shun – Shun, ele não quer! Vamos embora!

- Mas pai, você disse que...

- Vamos Shun! Entre no carro!

Shun obedece ao pai e entra no carro.

Depois da confusão, todos deixaram o cara caído no chão e Seya aproveitou para chutar a arma dentro de um bueiro.

--x--

Agora Seya e Hyoga estavam em casa. Hyoga devorando um prato de sushi enquanto Seya assistia um anime.

- O que extá axixtindfo, Xeya? – perguntou Hyoga de boca cheia

- Um anime... – respondeu Seya sem tirar os olhos da tv

- Eu sei!!! Que anime é esse? Parece bem violento...

- Se chama "Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" são cinco cavaleiros que protegem o mundo e a Deusa Athena contra as forças do mal!

Hyoga se cala e assiste a uma cena em que o cavaleiro de cisne dá o pó de diamantes no cavaleiro de aquário.

- Que besteira. Que desenho besta! Umas armaduras que não prestam pra nada, veja só.... com um só golpe e eles ficam todos machucados... olhe esse de pégaso, ele é ridículo!!!

- Não fale assim dele! É o meu favorito... até... parece um pouco comigo! Não acha? – perguntou Seya

- Não. Agora deixe-me descansar, amanhã teremos um longo dia de aulas. – disse Hyoga deitando-se em sua cama.

Alguém bate a porta.

- Seya, telefone! – disse uma voz feminina

- Já vou, Marin! – disse Seya correndo para a sala

- Hyoga, chegou uma carta de sua mãe para você, ela disse que tá tudo bem... – disse Marin

- Ah, tudo bem, obrig... você leu minha carta?!?!

Marin começou a rir.

- Não, não se preocupe, estou brincando...

--X—

- Oi Ikki! Por que ligou? – perguntou Seya no telefone

- Porque fiquei com saudade de ouvir sua voz. – respondeu ironicamente – a historia sobre... Pandora... é verdade mesmo?

- Claro que sim!!! Ela disse que queria falar com você amanhã, perto da cantina!

- A que horas?

- No intervalo da terceira para a quarta aula...

- Ah, ótimo! Bom... outra coisa... aquele novato...

- Shun?

- É, esse mesmo... você sabe algo mais sobre ele, fora que ele é de Hong Kong?

- Bom... – Seya coçou a cabeça – a única coisa que eu sei é que ele é adotado... os pais são chineses e ele é japonês...

- Então ele... é japonês... – disse Ikki pensativo – ok Owagara... obrigado, era só isso que eu queria saber...

- É, tudo bem... sobre Pandora, eu já disse... que você não quiser, fala bem de mim pra ela!

- Se toca, o que ela iria querer com um pirralho que nem você? – e desligou o telefone

Então Ikki foi deitar. Amanhã era um novo e longo dia e ele estava muito disposto a falar com Shun e tirar todas as duvidas de sua cabeça. Afinal, ele tinha uma foto de seu irmão mais novo antes de serem separados.

---x---

- Boas noticias, Hyoga? – perguntou Seya

- Sim, está tudo bem com a minha mãe! Ela disseque viria passar as férias comigo em setembro!

- Mas em setembro temos aulas!

- Lá não! – sorriu Hyoga – vamos dormir... a propósito, você decorou a sua parte do trabalho, Seya?

- #cai#

- #gota# - Hyoga

---x---

- Então, amanhã começam as nossas aulas... – disse um rapazinho de longos cabelos negros e pele morena

- Vai dormir Shiryu, senão amanha você estará muito cansado! – disse Shunrei com uma bandeja na mão – trouxe esse chá para você!

- Obrigado! – sorriu – estou bem ansioso para amanhã...

--x—

**E aí, gostaram?! Se a resposta for sim, comentem que eu ponho o resto...**

**Se a resposta for não... bah. ¬¬ aushauhsuahsua**

**Entaum, espero que comentem, não custa nada né?**


End file.
